Abdullah Shakur
'''Abdullah Mohammed Ismail Al Quased Shakur II '''is one of the Main Characters later turned Main Antagonist in The Johnny Cooper Series. He is the new leader of Al Quadea and a close friend of Johnny Cooper, Bryan Deep, Thrax Deep and Dora Deep during High School. Biography Abdullah Shakur is the son of Osama Bin Laden and 2Pac Shakur, Bin Laden not wanting anyone to realize he was the heir to Al Quadea, decided that Abdullah should take 2Pac's last name. During this time period, Osama flew the planes to the towers and was wanted for the murder of 9/11. Osama took Abdullah and told 2Pac that he should leave him to be safer. Osama teached Abdullah how to use an AK-47 as a child and even sing the Ramadan song. As he grew older, Abdullah became aware of the organization and was making bombs like it where a sandwich. He started planting it in schools and killing innocents, however in 2011, Obama arrived to Pakistan and killed Osama and the rest of Al Quadea, however Abdullah ran and escaped to America which is ironic since it's the land of his enemy. Abdullah didn't knew what to do when he was going in America as 2Pac Shakur was dead during this time period, so during the plane, Abdullah wanted to kill himself and hijacked the plane to crash in the Boston Marathon, upon crashing Abdullah took a parachate as he wanted to bring Al Quadea back. The plane killed more than 200 plus people in the marathon and was another massacre. Abdullah was then kept by ISIS terrorist Shakalaradam Hussein III, who took him as a soldier, becoming friends with him, Hussein told Abdullah he had to go to Afghanistan and save his family so he left Abdullah in High School which he met Johnny Cooper, Bryan Deep, Thrax Deep and Dora Deep. They interacted and became close friends with him. When Johnny or Bryan will enter class, they will scream "ABDULLLAAAHHH" and everyone around the class will look at them and then Cooper and Deep will handshake Abdullah. In one of their trips, Johnny, Bryan, Dora, Thrax and Abdullah went to a forest to camp outside where they told Abdullah to find sticks to light up a campfire for the night. As doing so, he became lost and panicked, getting flashbacks from Pakistan, he grabbed his gun but before he can fully pull it out (That's what she said), someone grabbed Abdullah's head and smacked it hard in the tree, leaving him brain damage. Cooper and the Deeps took him to the hospital where he recovered. However in class, when the teacher asks him a question, he will say "UUHHHHH", and had quiet tinutis as well. This turned Abdullah into a crazy isolation of madness where he had thoughts of Cooper and the Deeps trying to murder him. So he distance himself and started doing what he was planned when he came to the U.S, revive Al Quadea. Hussein returned and both planned the next attack, they attacked Paris in 2015, and more as the years went by. Abdullah did still interact with Cooper and the Deeps as he needed them as allies at the moment. However in 2019, he was approached by Mumkey Jones in a deal to join Houses and destroy House Cooper. So Abdullah and his gang had a thing in the orchastration of The Red Wedding with the murder of the Leader of House Cooper (Jamie Cooper) and his bride Lydia Deep and many more. Abdullah rised with power as he had allies to rebuild Al Quadea. However he did come to realization that if he killed Mumkey, Ramsay and Alex Jones. He will become the bigger army and gang in the North. So Abdullah and Hussein planned to attack Cooperfell at midday but where met with Bryan Deep and House Deep. Abdullah not wanting to kill him, was pressured by Hussein who shot Bryan 5 times, til Abdullah planted the bombs in Bryan's tent and killed him off. This whole destruction alarmed House Jones and started sending their army where Abdullah left and came up with a new plan instead. However, Abdullah and Al Quadea where met with a new enemy to face off and House Cooper fought and defeated House Jones during The Battle of the Bastards, where they won and got Cooperfell back. While this happend, he was fighting against Thog and Snog. Category:Characters